Cupid, You Need To Work On Your Aim
by the-black-pearl-lives
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a crush on Ronald Weasley. So when she buys a love potion, and all of a sudden Draco Malfoy is crazy for her, she knows something.went.wrong. Rated: T to be safe.
1. A Little Pink Box

Cupid, You Need To Work On Your Aim

AN: Hello, this is Celina, yet again, trying to attempt to make a Luna x Draco fic. Many people try, so many fail. (sigh) Why did J.k. give us all these charries and give us all the options for stupid romance? Hm. Well. First off, I thank Brittanie (my older sister), for this brilliant plot idea and being my beta. (gives her a kiss on cheek as she groans) SHUT UP! (cough) Sorry, random equals me, savvy? Okay. To the first chapter!

Fred Weasley's POV

Chaptah Numbah One

Blimey, sometimes I swear that our shop is the most popular one in Diagon Alley. Infact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. But, I say that with humbleness, because these last few days have been incredibly hard to keep up with.

"Can this be put on sale?"

"Is this the only color?"

"I don't want my kid buying that!"

Blah, Blah, Blah. They talk to me like It's my problem. Next to me, George Weasley, my brother, was sorting through our mail. He didn't trust me with reading mail. Once, I threw away an imporant bill, and apparentley going broke leaves a big impression to the others you live with.

I really couldn't remember who I sold what to. And that was strange, because with this handy-dandy memory of mine, I usually remember everyone. And now I don't. Sad how everything handy-dandy in life leaves you dissapointed. But anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't be blamed for anything I might have sold. So when a blonde haired girl walked into the store, I thought nothing of it. I knew this chick! Wasn't she in the DA? The one who was always talking about crazy things...things that made no sense..Oh! Looooooony! That's who it is! Loony Lovegood! So when she walked up to the counter with a pink box, saying she would like to purchase it, I just took her money and she ran, (actually she skipped). I had no idea it was a love potion for my other brother Ron, and I had no idea that it would fall into the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Drop me a review, if you'd like me to continue! n.n


	2. Not Clever

AN: Hey! How are you all? I'm sorry I haven't updated, but my life has been incredibly hectic. I really am sorry, though! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please, PLEASE, drop me a review.

Luna Lovegood's POV

Chaptah Numbah Two

Well, It's not that I can't find a seat. No, there are plenty of seats, here on the train. But I suppose most people don't want to sit with me. I'm not sure why, though... I know people think I'm a bit loopy or loony. Loony Lovegood. What is so funny about that, anyways? It's not even that clever, if you ask me.

Oh! Lookie there. A seat. A seat way in the back, which is actually my favorite spot to sit, anyways. After all, It's a very nice spot. However, something that is not as pleasent as getting a seat in the back, is now coming towards me. Draco Malfoy. I have never really cared for that boy, because I can almost swear he is the reason why people taunt me with name 'Loony'. He was the first one to call me that, So I'm guessing he made it up. Like I said before, He really is not all that clever, is he?

"Hello, Luna. You look very lovely."

"Really?!'

"Yes, you're very elegant today."

"Wow, that's very nice of you Draco."

That's the point of the conversation where he broke out in laughter, and told me how stupid I was to think he was telling the truth. He's so charming, isn't he? However, once rhe left, five people, I didn't mind, crowded into our compartment.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Lavender. Along with those five people I like, there was one boy that I just happened to love. And his name is Ronald Weasley. That is a very nice name, don't you think? I think so. I wonder how my first name would sound with his last. I had ever thought of it before. Luna Weasley. Not bad. But I am rather fond of Lovegood. That's also a nice name, I think.

Anyways, I quickly said 'Hello', to all of them, and then turned to Ronald and smiled. He lightly smiled back at me, then turned back to Hermione, as she took his hand. Wait a second! They're holding hands? Maybe...Oh no! What if..yes...I bet so...They must of got together over the summer. That completely ruins my plan.

You see, I was going to use a love potion to get him to possibly love me, but if he has a girlfriend, I will fear of ruining his realtion ship. So, when no one was looking I quickly disposed of the bottle in the trash. However, I had no idea, that the 'trash' was actually a bin for cold drinks in the snacks and sweets trolley, and I had no idea, that Draco Malfoy would be so thirsty.


End file.
